


Forever

by Justayne



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soulmate AU, enoch is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justayne/pseuds/Justayne
Summary: Jake looked at him and he truly was the prettiest boy he ever met. He didn’t even know how someone this beautiful could exist. He didn’t stop looking at him, as if to say that if he wanted him to help, he would. “Don’t bother. Wouldn’t want you to interrupt the tea party.” Said the boy sarcastically. His voice was so smooth and even though it made him look a bit like an ass, Jake was encountered. But he just realised what he said and that it was what was written on his arm when the other boy ran away, Olive following him. For a moment, he couldn’t say a thing.orSOULMATE AU :  You’ve got the first words of your soulmate tattooed on your arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a work made for the Valentine's exchange for Marikole on Tumblr ! You can also find it on my tumblr : http://santiagayforlewis.tumblr.com/post/157270601283/forever

As soon as Jake turned sixteen, when you can see the first words your soulmates says to you, he was pretty confused, he didn’t really understood them. At first, it took time for him to read it, because it was written in your soulmate handwritting, and his soulmate had a shitty one, but when he read it, he was no less confused. He kept reading it every day, every time that he saw it, but he couldn’t help but wonders why his soulmate would say him that. **Don’t bother. Wouldn’t want you to interrupt the tea party.** Jake thought that he wanted to help him, but what was weird was that he was at a tea party ? Really ? Why the fuck would he ? Theses things only happened England and a long time ago ? But why ?

He understood why he would take one when he found himself in Scotland with his dad after his grandpa died, to understand his history. And soon enough, he met Emma who bring him in the 30’s. He was pretty shocked to say the least, but he couldn’t say that it wasn’t expectable. Then, his words made a little more sense. On the road to Miss Peregrine’s home, he wanted Emma or even Olive to say this words to him, but it didn’t make sense for him at all. They were pretty and he could see himself with one of them, but that wasn’t going to happen. And it made him quite sad. Almost angry at himself.

They were in the kitchen, later, and Jake had met Miss Peregrine for the first time and it was really intimidating. The fact that they were making tea was even more stressful because that’s when Jacob understand that this was the moment it would happen. He would meet his soulmate. Olive poured tea in his cup and he brang it to his mouth, almost drinking it. _”Enoch !”_ the redhead exclaimed and that made the blue eyed boy turn around. _“Let Jake help you with this !”_

Jake looked at him and he truly was the prettiest boy he ever met. He didn’t even know how someone this beautiful could exist. He didn’t stop looking at him, as if to say that if he wanted him to help, he would. **_“Don’t bother. Wouldn’t want you to interrupt the tea party.”_ ** Said the boy sarcastically. His voice was so smooth and even though it made him look a bit like an ass, Jake was encountered. But he just realised what he said and that it was what was written on his arm when the other boy ran away, Olive following him. For a moment, he couldn’t say a thing.

*** * ***

For all of his life, Enoch thought that he would never, ever, find his soulmate. Well, he thought that he would find it, but that it wouldn’t be reciprocated. He always thought that nobody could ever loved him, and it was alright. He didn’t care after all. The one who cares was Olive. She was pretty much her best friend and after learning that he hadn’t met his soulmate before or in the loop, she thought that her mission was to find the love of his life. She almost knew his words more than him, as if it was hers. **Don’t worry. I’m used to it.** That was pretty strange because it was like he was apologizing to someone and the other thought that it was totally okay with them. But Enoch never apologize, even to Olive. So it was kinda weird. But, to return to the subject, when Olive learn that someone were going to come in the loop, she was more than thrilled. And her soulmate, Emma, was too. The two of them really thought that it was really going to be Enoch’s soulmate, like they thought Abe could be. But he wasn’t. Good god, every day Enoch was grateful to think that he wasn’t.

He stormed off the kitchen, not wanting to hear Jacob after talking because he knew that he wasn’t going to say the right words. Or if he was going to, Enoch’s wouldn’t be his. He knew it. So, he ran away to play with his homunculi. Everyone thought that in the basement, he was cut from the world, but it was false. He could pretty much hear everything and so could Olive who was with him. _“ I can hear him walking towards here, should I tell him to meet you ? Yeah, I totally should.”_ Enoch didn’t even have the time to tell her not to do it or to fuck off that she was out of the room and he could hear her say _“ Hey Jake, come meet Enoch. Properly.”_ He groaned. Ten seconds after, he saw the two of them enter and Olive run toward him. Jake, him, looked around. He looked fascinated. It was pretty weird. Abe looked disgusted when he saw the jars, his peculiarity.

_“Well you must feel pretty out of place.”_ he said finally, his eyes glued to Jake. Please, say yes. Don’t say something that Enoch could not bare. Please.

_**“Don’t worry. I’m used to it.”**_ He said and Enoch put his hands on his face for a few seconds while Olive smiled brightly. As if it was the best thing that happened to her in a long time. Finally, he regained consistence and licked his lips.

_“ I wasn’t worried.”_ he said truthfully. _“Got some advice for you though. Man to man.”_ he said and when he had his full attention, he started to work on his puppet again. _“If you think of staying just because of Emma, don’t bother.”_ Because she already had a soulmate. Abe, who ran away. And now, he was dead. Enoch felt bad for her to be honest, but he felt bad for Olive too because she wasn’t her soulmate’s soulmate. Maybe that now Abe was dead, Emma could fall in love with her, who knows. _“You see, she swore off romance decades ago when she got her heart broken. And she’s never gonna change her mind, so..”_

Jake furrowed his eyebrows, looking at him puzzled. He asked himself if he wasn’t aware that they were soulmates. _“Enoch, I wasn’t..”_ he started, but then he saw Enoch put an heart on a puppet and was quite confused. _“What are you doing ?!”_ He said when he saw the puppet rise to life.

_“Isn’t he amazing ?”_ Asked Olive with a grin.

_“What did you do ?”_ Jake said when he saw the scottish boy rise an other homunculi to life. Enoch found the fact that he looked scared shitless entertaining. A lot.

_“This ?”_ He raised an eyebrow. _“Jake, this is not even the fun part.”_ he deadpanned. _“Do you want to see the fun part ?”_ He asked with a devilish grin and when Jake approved, the homunculus started to fight. _“They are like puppets. Just do anything I tell them._ ” He said thoughtfully _“It’s even more fun with people. You should have seen some epic battles I used to have at my parent’s exequias parlor.”_ And that’s when one of the homunculi ripped the other’s heart out. It was what it took to scare Jake and he ran, Enoch laughing and Olive frowning.

*** * ***

The next time they saw each other was when they were supposed to have supper. Enoch was already sat at the end of the table, Horace at his left and a empty chair at his right. Olive sat next to the empty chair. Jake arrived last and almost sat on a naked Millard, which was really perturbing for Enoch. If Jake was going to sit on someone, it weren’t going to be anyone but him. Just to be clear. _“Hey, what are you doing ?!”_ Asked Millard, clearly outraged.

_“Millard, go and put some clothes on. Polite persons do not take supper in the nude !”_ Said the bird and Millard did as he was said. Jake almost sat next to Emma but Olive patted the chair between him and Enoch, winking at Emma and the blonde understood.

_“You can seat here, Jake !”_ She exclaimed and Jake does as he said, which made Enoch groans.

_“Look at Enoch, he’s jealous.”_ Horace snickered and Enoch glared at him.

_“Why would I be jealous ? Olive can go marry Jake for all I care.”_ He rolled his eyes. But deep down, he was. He didn’t want Olive to have all of Jake’s attention. Even though he knew that she wanted him to seat next to Enoch and to learn about him, he was still jealous as fuck.

_“Do not be mean, Enoch. She doesn’t want to. She’s just excited to have a visitor.”_ Emma groaned, totally glaring at Enoch. He found it pretty cute that she was defending Olive, but he clearly wasn’t going to say it out loud. He was on the verge to tell her to fuck off when the voice of the bird resonated.

_“Nobody is marrying anybody. Now eat up your food before it gets cold.”_ She said and everyone does as they were told. Most of them didn’t want to angried the bird. Well, Enoch, him, didn’t care. He just wanted to eat.

The silence was peaceful. Enoch liked it even though he could feel Jake’s eyes on him every now and then. It was a little bit odd but he couldn’t say that he didn’t liked it. He liked to feel watched, it was good to be seen for once. He licked his lips, eyes finally darting to Jake and they maintained eye contact for a little while, just before the Horace started to talk again. Of course, to Jake. He, then, turned to look at the blond. _“So, Jake, what is your peculiarity ?”_ He seemed really curious, as if he wanted to know things about him.

_“Oh.. Mh.. I’m not peculiar.”_ He said slowly, looking at his hands, almost ashamed. Or sad, who knows.

_“And that, my friend, is why he’s not going to stay with us. No matter how hard you’ll try to persuade him.”_ Enoch shrugged. _“He’s just visiting.”_

“ _Do you want to stay…?”_ The readhead asked, eyes bright.

_“Yes, do you want to stay ? Tonight or forever ?”_ Emma grinned, looking at Jake then at Enoch. As is she asked him to stay forever with Enoch and he groaned.

Again. _“Why would he stay if he doesn’t have to ?”_ asked Enoch quite angrily, because he knew that it weren’t going to happen. Jake would not stay here and he was going to go back in his time. Enoch didn’t knew if he really was ready for this. To see him go. To have the memory of him never leaving him. “ _He can live out there. Grow older and have a good time instead. He’ll leave. Just like his grandfather did.”_ Said Enoch bitterly.

Emma seemed to lose it when he said that and stood up, before leaving the room. She looked really angry. Jake was almost surprised that she didn’t slap Enoch just before leaving. He would have. _“Sorry.”_ She said just before exiting the room.

_“Where is she going ?”_ asked the blue eyed boy, but it was as if no one was listening to him. He just saw Olive standing up, walking to Enoch and slapping the back of his head.

_“That wasn’t nice, Enoch !”_ said the readhead, clearly upset. _“You know perfectly well why Abe left us. To join the army.”_

Enoch just looked at her, shaking his head from left to right. _“At first, it was.”_ He said coldly, before turning back to Jake, eyes darkening. _“And then, he met a lady and had a nice wedding cake. And a lovely baby.”_ He said bitterly. Because the subject made him bitter, cause if Abe had done this when Emma was his soulmate, why couldn’t Jake do the same ? So, before anyone could tell him otherwise, that Jake wasn’t Abe and that he could stay here with them, he stood up and leaved. For once, he didn’t even go to the basement, no. In a few minutes, he was in his room, laying on his bed and his eyes closed. Life sucked.

*******

The silence that was installed in the rest of the supper was clearly weird. Nobody could talk or even glance at each other, even the Bird didn’t say a word. But when Jake was finished, she made a sign as if to tell him to go after one of them. Not particularly Enoch or Emma, but Jake though that the best was to go after the moody boy because he was his soulmate, so he needed to tell him that he would certainly not going anywhere, unless it was Enoch who told him to get the hell of here. So he entered the room, locking the door after him, just to make sure that no one would come, and more specifically not a curious invisible boy. _“What are you doing here McFuckFace ?”_ And that actually made Jake laugh because, seriously, he really called him this ? Where was he searching that ? He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless before sitting on the bed, right next to Enoch who didn’t seem to want to sit. He stayed in this position.

_“ You know that we are soulmate right ? Well, you are mine. Am I yours ?”_

_“Maybe. Why would you even want to know ? It’s not like it’s going to change anything in your life.”_ Enoch opened his eyes, looking straight into Jake’s. He had such pretty eyes, he didn’t know how he managed to live without looking at them. Seriously, the color of them almost made the color of the sea seem dull. Well, to be honest, it didn’t seem dull. It was. _“I mean, even if you were, you’re going to come back to your house, you’re going to go back to your friends, your family, everything.”_ he sighed. Good god, it was exhausting to think about. _“Could you just… Go away ? I’m not ready to deal with all of this.”_ And so Jake did.

*** * ***

A few days passed and Enoch didn’t leave his room. He didn’t want to deal with people and was scared that if he did come out of his room, he would saw Jake and that he would want to talk to him. He didn’t know if he could do it. But he decided to go out because he missed him, in a weird kind of way because he didn’t know him but he missed him. He licked his lips and closed his eye. He took a deep breath and stood up to go out and he saw that it was the afternoon and today, the kids must have been doing the groceries shop. If Jake was there, he certainly was with them. He descended the stairs to make some tea, and in the kitchen, his eyes fell on the american. Of course he would. He groaned a bit and contemplated the fact of going away, going back in his room, but his groan had clearly attracted the other boy’s attention on him.

_“So, you finally came out, huh ?”_ Asked the other boy, looking at him, standing from up his chair and walking towards Enoch. _“Are you ready to deal with this ?”_

To be honest, Enoch didn’t know if he really could do it. But, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t ready if he didn’t tried, right ? So, he shook his head positively and Jake surged forward, his hand on his neck and his lips on the Scottish’s. The kiss was more than delicious if you wanted Enoch’s point of view. And then, Jake was biting his lip, his tongue coming to join Enoch’s, the two of them battling with dominance. Eventually, Enoch let him win and the two of them were slowly moving towards the nearest room where they could have some privacy, it happened to be the basement, where all of Enoch’s jars were stored. Usually, nobody came here except for the scottish boy. Jake hoped that it would be the same today. Needless to say, Jake was beyond perturbed that Enoch let him do as he pleased, manhandling him, kissing him feverishly, making him sit on the desk and coming between his legs. Neither of them knew if this was because of the kiss, because of the room, the soulmate’s bond or even they desire for each other, but it seemed that the air had suddenly became so hot. So, they needed to do something about it, right ?

Jake slowly undressing him, looking at every part of his body closely. He was truly beautiful. Jake never thought that one day, he would find someone as beautiful as him. His beauty could make anyone turn pale in less than a minute. Even Venus herself. Maybe that was his beauty that made him so angry all the time. As if everyone envied him so much that they treated him like shit, so he did the same. Maybe it was because of this. When he had him fully naked, he looked at him in the eyes and smiled, a bright smile. _“You’re so beautiful, Enoch, do you know that ?”_ he asked before caressing his cheeks tenderly.

_“Shut up.”_ he said, blushing. He founded this so awkward. Enoch had never been naked in front of anyone. Dammit, he never even kissed anyone before Jace and his stupid pretty blue eyes. He kissed Jake another time before undressing him shyly. He didn’t even know that he could be shy. He closed his eyes for a little while, only to open them again when he felt Jake moving him to make him lie on the desk. He was so painfully hard. He didn’t even know how that could happen. When he looked at him, he saw Jake sucking on three fingers. _“What the fuck are you doing ?”_ he asks, clearly confused. He thought that they were going to have butt-sex, not that he was going to watch him suck on his fingers like freaking lollipops.

_“Prepping you.”_

_“What ?”_ _“_

_I don’t want you to be hurt, darling.”_ said Jake, kissing tenderly his neck; sucking slightly on it. He really wanted to leave marks, to make him completely his.

He entered a finger in him and to be honest, Enoch thought that it was just plain weird. The feeling was so… unusual. He had never had a thing up his ass and now that he had, that was so.. Bizarre. But, at least, he wasn’t in pain, so… It was okay. The second finger, him, was a little less easy to handle. He felt it stretching him and he bite on his lips, hard. Jake’s hand moved in him, scissoring. And when he was a moaning and whimpering mess, Jake decided that it was nearly enough, so he put his third finger. He moved his hand quite quickly, twisting his fingers just right to touch his prostate.

A few moment later, though, he decided that it was enough and pulled his hands out of Enoch who whined at the loss. “Please Jake.. Fuck me…” He almost pleaded, looking straight into him; and he nodded. Jake would not deny him that. Never. He pressed himself against Enoch’s hole and slowly entered him and Enoch winced. It hurted like a bitch. It was much different from his fingers. Longer, bigger, hotter, better. But it still hurted so bad he almost go limp. Jake saw that and started to kiss his neck, sucking purple marks on it, his hand moving on his shaft. He wanted him to go better. He wanted him to have some pleasure. A lot of pleasure. After all, that’s why he was there, no ?

After a moment, Enoch finally start to adjust and whined, bottoming out. Jake took that as a hint for starting to move, and that’s what he did. He moved slowly at first, but when Enoch rose to sit, scratching his back and biting his shoulders. He didn’t even know that he could feel something that pleasurable. Their breathing became fast and hot, sweat covering their bodies. Slowly, Jacob started to jerk Enoch of, which made him moan his name. Moving his hips a little bit faster, hitting the right spot inside of him each time. Finally, with a deep low groan, Enoch came all over them, on their bellies, and not so long after, Jacob’s breathing became erratic, his hips stuttering and then, he came, his lover’s name rolling off of his tongue.

Jake took a napkin who was on the desk and had wiped them off, before putting an arm around Enoch, putting him against his body. He let a few butterflies kisses on his shoulder, still on the high. Enoch was the first one to talk. _”That was pretty good.”_

_“Pretty good ? Seriously ? You should have seen your face, you were more than enjoying yourself.”_ Said Jake with a smug grin.

_“_ _Shut up Portman.”_ He said before kissing the beautiful boy, his hands in his hair. Not so long after, when the kiss was broken, the two of them stayed like this. Jacob had pulled out and they were laying on the desk. It means that, of course, Enoch was almost on Jake, ‘cause two teenager couldn’t fit on it. _“Mh… Will you… stay… tonight ?”_

_“Of course I’ll stay.”_

*******

Strangely, no one questioned them when supper time came. Maybe they had heard them before, or maybe it was the fact that the two of them were wearing short sleeves, showing their soulmate marks for everyone to see, or the fact that they wore shit-eating grin. For all of the peculiar, it was just plain weird to see Enoch in such a good mood, but they were more than happy that he was. Throughout the supper, him and the american kept glancing at each other while holding hands under the table.

The whole room was pretty silent, probably because the Bird didn’t want them to talk while eating, or because they were to curious about the new relationship that formed. That’s why they all looked between Jake and Enoch with curious look. But finally, one of them decided that it was the right moment to talk. Maybe because of their need of knowing that the American boy isn’t here to break their favorite necromancer’s heart. _“Will you stay ?”_ asked Horace, a suspicious look on his face.

_“Yeah.”_ Responded Jake, his thumb brushing against Enoch’s hand.

“ _Tonight or forever ?”_ Asked Emma quite aggressively, crossing her arms on her chest. She’d knew a Portman who also said that he’d stay but never came back and now he’s dead. So, that’s not really a good thing to be honest. She doesn’t want the same to happen to her friend even though he was a complete ass. Seriously.

_“Calm down Emma.”_ Said the redhead, taking the blonde’s hand on her own.

_“No, it’s okay, she has the right to ask after all.”_ Said Jake coolly. The fact that he didn’t say if he was going to stay made Enoch a little nervous. What if he wasn’t going to stay ? What if he wanted to come back in his home ? With his friends ? Maybe little girlfriend or boyfriend. Maybe Enoch was just there to… Fulfill his desire and after that, he was going to go away. Who knows ? He let go of Jake’s hand and started to eat again, his head full of thoughts.

Well, he couldn’t really think about a lot of things or eat for a long time because he was soon pulled closer to Jake and lips was smashed against his. They heard the loud cheering from everyone - the Bird had even smiled ! - and when they broke the kiss, Jake’s thumb stayed on his face to caress it gently. His face was flushed and when he could, he looked into Jake’s pretty eyes. _“You know what’s the answer is Enoch ? Forever.”_


End file.
